Stargate - Ongoing Journey
by Jayan phoenix
Summary: This is the continuation of Stargate Universe, Stargate Atlantis and SG1.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Journey to the next Galaxy

In a mysterious aurora of blue light an ancient vessel powered through the great void between two galaxies, following a path laid before it by its smaller sisters. The ship had been flying without pause for three years, after escaping the last galaxy which it had been ambushed and followed by an alien race.

Destinies power reserves were very low when it finally reached the edge of the new galaxy having crossed the void and half of the previous galaxy to out run the aliens. The ships systems powered up a programme that had been entered to begin the moment they arrived.

The dormant life support systems began to power back up in a localised area, oxygen was pumped into corridors and the lights were turned back on. Destiny then dropped out of FTL into the new galaxy, in the distance there was one sun and fifteen planets. The sub light engines powered up and propelled the ship towards the distant star for a number of minutes before they cut off to save power.

The ship now drifted on its own, and with its recharging course set, Destiny activated one last programme, the reawakening sequence for predetermined stasis pods. Five pods pulsed slightly blue with light, the control interfaces beside them came alive with life signs and the light slowly receded into the pod, and the fronts opened, and five people fell from their pods.

After many minutes the first of the crew began to wake, Colonel Everett Young leader of the Destiny Expedition came to rather unsteady and began to come to see his crew. Taking a deep breath he managed to crawl over to Lieutenant Tamara Johansen

He began to shake her gently after checking her pulse,

"TJ?" he said quietly holding her cheek

TJ came to quickly and looked around "did it work?" she asked

"It looks like it" Young replied "but we are the only ones who have been released. I don't know why though."

"Destiny released only us because I programmed it to do just that." Came the voice of an irritated Scottish scientist, Doctor Nickolas Rush .

"Why would you do that?" the colonel asked, looking over at the bodies of Camille Wray and Lieutenant Matthew Scott "what about everyone else!"

"I did this to prevent the ship expending more power than I estimated it would have" he snapped and got to his feet only to sway slightly and clutch the wall behind him to prevent himself falling, "with only us out here the ship is using far less power the if all the crew was out here."

Young looked at him for a long moment and nodded "fine, go and check the closest avalible terminal to find our current situation." He said throwing him a radio after putting the battery pack back in.

Rush didn't say a word but walked towards the end of the room

"Rush you are to use the closet terminal only. Do not go far as we do not know if we have company." Young ordered

"colonel, the ship wouldn't –" Rush began with an annoyed looked

"don't test me Rush, not right now" he replied and turned away from the lead scientist and began to inspect the pods in the area, whilst TJ revived Lieutenant Matthew Scott Military second commander and Miss Camile Wray IOA official and unofficial leader of the Civilian division.

"Sir" TJ said "they are fine, from what I can tell. I could do further tests back in the infirmary?"

"no, for now we need to make sure this ship is ready to support our crew again" Young said as he took some shaky steps getting used to using his muscles after being in stasis.

"ok, but I would say that we will need to hydrate and eat something." TJ said, "from what I have read on stasis chambers they can have long term effects."

"that's fine, we will have to see what levels of supplies we have before awakening the crew anyway." Young said agreeing to her request,

"colonel Young" said rush walking back into the stasis corridor

"what is it Rush?" Yong asked

"We are on course of the closest star to refuel, we are running on minimal reserve power" he said "we will be in the corona in ten minutes."

"So we can start to revive everyone?" Camile asked looking back at all the pods

"No" Rush said immediately "I just said we have minimal reserves, just but reviving us and turning on life support in this corridor and the outer room with the control terminal has used up power that I would have preferred to have powered the shield."

"So why did you awaken us so early Nicholas?" Camile asked sternly

"it was a programme I wrote to make sure that we were ready for this galaxy" Rush stated "the programme would initiate on the edge of the galaxy and when in proximity to a star."

"Will the program revive them after we have our reserves replenished?" she asked

"possibly, Destiny is now running on autopilot again." Rush said with annoyance "the AI has locked out all control, we can use the terminal to see what the ship is doing but nothing else"

"was this part of your program?" Young asked

"no, but I turned the AI back on" Rush said "I believed this was possible, but unlikely"

"can you override it with the master code?" Camile asked

"not from here," Rush answered "the terminal outside does not allow full access, even if the ship didn't have us contained."

The ship began to shake slightly

"We have just entered the atmosphere of the star" Rush said and walked out to the console with everyone following him and reading the ancient display over his shoulder. "Destiny is diverting all available power to the shields, the solar collectors have deployed."

The main lights in the room and the terminal then shut off; they were left standing in the dark before Scott pulled out a torch

"What is going on?" TJ asked as the ship began to vibrate harder with turbulence, and the air began to feel slightly hotter.

A few moments later there was a hum coming from the ship and the lights came back on followed by the terminal.

"Rush?" Young asked as the scientist tapped away that the terminal quickly

"Destiny just drew away power to this section the reinforce the shield," Rush said, "It looks like Destiny needed that power to enter the star before the energy from the star could take over, we are now in the star and the power is flowing into the tank."

The terminal shut off again and for five minutes they were blind to what was going on, none of them knew if the shield would somehow fail and they would be destroyed by the star or they would pull out of the star alive.

The terminal reactivated again and displayed a symbol that none of that none of them recognised and after a long moment the display returned to ship status.

"I think that the ship just initiated a full systems reboot." Rush said sounding very unsure and was pushing buttons quickly "the ship has changed its course and will circle the star, it is using the power to recharge but also to boot up all systems before leaving."

"Enough to dial the gate?" Young asked

"I don't know" Rush said "possibly, but the AI has locked me out further since the reboot and I am now certain that it cannot be overridden."

After another ten minutes of waiting the ship began to pull out of the star, power had been poured into every system the ship had and they were now back online. As the ship was out of the atmosphere of the star, power was diverted into the door controls and access was given back to Rush.

Rush began to pull up key system analysis now that he had access to find out the true status of the ship.

"Life support has come back online across the accessible areas of the ship" he said "our reserves are up to thirty nine percent of capacity, but the tank is full, or a full as it can be with the amount of damage."

"Has the ship suffered any more damage?" Young asked concerned about their power

"No, the ships logs report that the ship has not come into contact with any ship or entity since we went into stasis, it had been in FTL since we entered the pods." Rush reported and he pulled up another page and paused "but it has logged –"

"What?"

Rush continued to work on the terminal but didn't respond

"The Stargate was activated three days after we went into stasis." He said eventually

"But we were in FTL" Camile said "I didn't believe we could dial out in FTL, and to dial in the ship drops out. You said we hadn't left FTL."

"You are correct." Rush said unhelpfully and he turned back towards them and walked back into the stasis chamber and walked directly to the broken pod that Eli was supposed to have fixed. It however was still open.

"Where is Eli?" Young asked

"I do not know." Rush said carefully "but I do not believe this pod has been activated or fixed."

"What do you mean fixed?" Scott asked "I thought they all worked."

"No, there was only one that didn't work and Eli volunteered to stay out of stasis for three weeks to fix it or die." Rush said moving back to the terminal and looked back over the log and he found a new program that was initialising.

"He worked out a way to keep alive?" Young asked

"I believe he did." Rush said quietly

"How is that possible without the pod?" Young asked

"it means that Mr Wallace was a genius." Rush said

"Rush give me a straight answer" Young shouted grabbing rush and pulling him away from the terminal.

"Eli was not able to fix his pod in the time we gave him, so I believe that he used the Stargate to survive. He used the gate to dial the same gate, but because the ship was still moving it connected back in on itself, but he had used a program to cut the power early and so he was stored in the Stargate buffer" Rush explained

"I read about that from the SG1 reports" Camile said, "the Jaffa Teal'c was stored accidently in the buffer if I recall and Samantha Carter was able rematerialize him."

"Possibly, however my only concern is the design of these gates. As you know these gates predate those of the Milky Way. We already know that they are not as robust as our gate system but the safety protocols may now have been programmed into them." Rush said

There was a beep from the terminal and a red message appeared written in ancient.

"What's does it say?" young asked

"It's says 'dial the destiny, from Eli' Rush said

There was a further beep from the terminal

"What now!"

"Half of the pods are beginning to start revival procedure." Rush said

"TJ, Scott stay here and get the crew back on their feet and back to their duties when ready" Young said and he grabbed two radios from the stash they had left out and reattached the batteries, and handed one to TJ "Rush, Camile, get to the bridge and find a planet that we can resupply from."

"What about you?" Camile asked

"I will go to the gate room and dial destiny to get Eli back." He said and taking a radio and a gun for himself he walked off.

Four hours later, the entire Destiny crew was out of stasis and they have begun to get back to their duties and make sure everything was in order. None of the crew from the pods had any adverse effects from stasis but they had a lack of appetite, thirst and bodily functions. TJ had ordered everyone to the Mess to eat and drink to get the body back into to natural rhythm

The only incident had been Eli, When the Colonel had arrived at the Gate room he had found instructions from Eli on how to dial the ship from itself. After thirty minutes the event horizon appeared without the normal violent energy burst. Eli walked out of the event horizon which immediately dissipated but fell to the floor unconscious.

They transferred him directly to the infirmary and TJ began to work on him but she didn't know what was wrong with him, his brain waves were erratic and he was in an unresponsive coma. She was not sure that he would pull through but she was keeping him comfortable, but the ships instruments said that he was fine.

Once Eli had come out of the gate, the ship jumped back into FTL on a path to the closest planet, after reviewing the seed ship data they were expecting an earth like planet, supporting plant life, wildlife and mineral deposits.

Colonel Young was rather content with the state of the crew and ship, they had been fortunate that it had not come into contact with any further problems and had not had any systems expire on the journey. The biggest concern was the state of the ships stores, they had no fresh food, and what had remained had expired, there water supply was low as they needed to drink to combat the effects of stasis, but they were also running low on the protein powder that they have brought with them from Icarus.

The food stores were of grave concern as the hydroponics lab was in a state and had died after the power was shut off. They were able to salvage seeds from the plants but it would take them time to grow, and the dome was still damaged from the blue star. They were also running low on ammunition for their weapons, even with the supplies that the Lucian Alliance brought with them it would not be enough to defend and hunt for themselves.

He was walking towards the bridge when the ship dropped from FTL he saw that Doctor Rush and Brody, and Chloe Armstrong were at their consoles.

"Update?" he said taking his own seat in the captain's chair, not that he used its systems.

"The gate has just connected with the gate on the planet" Brody said

"Bridge this is Volker in the gate room" said a voice over the radio

"Doctor Volker report" Young said

"We are getting telemetry from the kino, patching it through now" he replied

The kino feed was fed to the monitors and showed them a vast open plain of grass, surrounded by forests.

"Readings look good, breathable, no pollutants or detectable pathogens." Volker said

"Lieutenant James take a team to the planet, we need everything to replenish our stocks" Young ordered "teams of eight, with at least two military personnel per team and one scientist."

"Yes sir." She replied and cut the radio

"We have forty eight hours that should give us time to replenish our stocks." Young said

"Colonel, I would suggest taking the shuttle down to the planet." Rush said

"Why?" young asked

"The data we have on the planet, tells us there are mineral deposits." Rush said "if we are to make any repairs to this ship the robots will need the raw materials ."

"Have we found any mining equipment?" Young asked "what about refining equipment?"

"No, but we can use the shuttle weapons to get the minerals from rock and then use the shuttle to ship it aboard." Brody said

"I think I may have found some form of refinery in the ships schematics." Rush said "it is in a part of the ship that is inaccessibly to us presently."

"if we are able to stockpile materials, later we will be able to use them." Brody said agreeing with Rush "we may also be able to manufacture bullets if we have the materials."

"what are we looking for?" Young asked "what minerals?"

"Destiny's hull is made of an alloy that is composed of carbon, naquadah, trinium and a unknown trace metal." Rush said "however we can patch areas of the hull using any metal, I believe the robots will be able to repair the damaged areas."

"all metallic elements are what we need," Brody said "other metals can be used to repair the internal systems, this ships technology is not as refined as the Lanteans style, it uses some crystal technology but mostly its circuitry."

Young nodded, "do it." he looked up at the countdown "we have three days, let's make them count, I want every team avalible down on that planet on rotation, I want us stocked with everything we can carry. Rush can you lengthen the time on the countdown?"

"No, the clock is not something we control. Even with the master code," Rush stated "but we can continue to dial the planet after we go back in FTL as it will be in gate range."

Seventy two hours later most of the Destiny crew was back aboard, they had left a small team to collect more but the ship had been stocked well. The had collected gallons of water on the second day after finding a pure clean source, water collection was not easy as transporting it was difficult and heavy.

However what they had managed to collect was many bags and stretchers of plant life, cuttings and seeds the analysis equipment said that it was edible, but they had not been able to taste much of it. TJ had also discovered some of the plants had additional medicinal applications and had collected many of them, however she had discovered an insect that looked like a very large bumblebee, except that it was bright red. The creature pollinated plants, but ate dying, diseased or weak plants, but produces a honey like substance in its nest that was very sweet like sugar and medicinal. The creature was the size of a softball, but they were very shy and non-aggressive, there fluffy body however would stiffen into sharp spike when threatened and release a very weak poison that gave flu like symptom in humans, much to the dismay of Sargent Greer.

The crew had captured a small nest of the creatures which they called Redbees. They had decided to introduce them into the dome once they had repaired it, but for moment they were in a stasis pod. They had discovered five large mineral deposits from which they had blasted many large deposits from. The minerals had been fed into the robots which would slowly melt the metal out of the rock and use it to repair the dome.

They had also crafted a number of wooden crates from felled lumber, these crates had been moved to the storerooms and filled with soil and minerals for later use, they also hoped to be able to create paper out of the timber eventually, as they had run out of every usable piece they had with them.

Once they were back in FTL, Colonel Young ordered every available member of the crew to begin helping with viable repairs. Every scientist was sent out with military personnel with mechanical experience to begin repairs and maintenance on the many shield emitters, Weapons platforms and a number of the dormant main power conduits.

The civilians were being trained in aspects of life that they had not before, TJ showed them how to use basic medical procedure, some of the civilians who were learned in Ancient began to teach others the language. The roles were being rotated, Young did not want any member of the crew to have no role and each would need to have some basic understanding if they were to continue with the Mission.

Colonel Young and Camile Wray decided it was finally time to check in Earth,

They walked down to the communication lab, corporal Barnes got them strapped to the chairs as a safety precaution

"Sir why is this necessary?" she asked

"We do not know the state of earth at the moment," he replied "in the unlikely event that the Lucian Alliance has taken over earth, or a new enemy may have invaded, we do not want them on this ship"

"do you think that has happened?" she asked panicking slightly

"no but I will not place this crew in danger because of the oversight" Young said "now I do not care who is sitting in this chair when we switch, you do not release them, give us five minutes, then disconnect, once we confirm that everything is alright we will go back."

"whoever is sent here, they are to be placed under guard," Camille said, " we do not want another Ginn or Amanda Perry."

"Agreed" Young said "whilst we are gone, Scott is in charge, no matter the rank of who the swapped consciousness is, give us seven days after that you are to disconnect the stones."

Yes sir." She and finished placing the straps around their arms.

"Ready?" Camile said

"Lets get this over with." Young sighed and they placed the stones on the plate.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth bound

Colonel Young opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in, but he did not recognise the room. Opposite him there was a female with blonde hair wearing back combat attire, the room's architecture was different to what he was expecting it looked almost Ancient.

"Are we back?" the women opposite him asked looking around in surprise just like him

"It looks like it, but this I don't know where." Young said and he looked behind him and saw a large sign on the wall which said Home World Security written across a images of earth. He looked down at his own uniform and saw that it matched Wray's, over his chest was a symbol that he had never seen which said "ATF" the letter A was shaped like the point of origin symbol for earth, under that was the name Oberov.

"Russian?" he said with confusion.

"Who are you?" said a male voice behind them.

Turning the both saw the familiar face of Walter standing there.

"Walter, I am col. Young and this is Camile Wray of the Ship Destiny." Young said "We have come out of stasis."

"Ah colonel, we were waiting for you to make contact for the last few weeks," Walter said with a smile, they quickly confirmed their authentication code and they were allowed out of the room.

"Where are we?" Camile asked with interest.

"Home world command." Walter said "this facility was built to remove the command from the USA."

"So where are we?" Young said

"If you would follow me, I will take you to General O'Neil" Walter said

As they walked through the complex they realised that the corridors all had influences from Ancient architecture, they passed a window which caused both Camile and Young to pause and look out. They looked out at clear blue skies and wispy clouds.

"We are in a ship?" Camile exclaimed

"This is a floating facility in international airspace" Walter explained "it functions much like a ship, but is incapable of hyperspace travel, it has shields, Asgard plasma weapons for earth defence, we also have an reversed engineered Ancient control chair for the outpost drone control."

"Why was it built?" Camile asked "not that it isn't impressive."

"After the fall of the IOA –" Walter began

"What do you mean the fall of the IOA" Wray interrupted

"Ah, O'Neil would be better at explaining that" Walter said quickly "but this facility was built to ease tensions between the nations who support the SGC and Homeworld command."

"What is this vessel called" Camile asked nodding in understanding.

"The Valiant" Walter said "it is currently cloaked and undetectable to all means of sensors."

They arrived at a door, and Walter knocked

"Enter"

They were in a large office, which had large wall sized window showing views of the skies, behind the desk sat lieutenant general Jack O'Neil.

"Walter?" Jack said "I take it the destiny has made contact?"

"We have sir" Young said

"Everett?" Jack asked

"Yes sir" Young said with a salute

"At ease" Jack sighed and took a seat "Miss Wray I presume?"

"Yes general." Camile said taking a seat.

"Well from you presence I can presume that you have made the jump between the galaxies?" Jack said

"yes sir, we were revived a number of days ago, we have refuelled and gather supplies on a planet so we will last a number of weeks, but as usual our supplies are limited" Young reported "Our people would still like to come home."

"What has happened on Earth since we left?" Camile asked "Walter mentioned the IOA fell?"

"Ah" Jack said with a sharp look at the door "he told you that." He picked up his phone and ordered some refreshments. A moment later there was a small flash of white light leaving a tray of tea and sandwiches on the table.

"you might as well get comfortable" he said taking a cup for himself, and began to talk "a month after you went into stasis we began to directly attack the Lucian alliance, along with a number of our allies we had managed to drive them back. After six months of fighting them the IOA forced through a order for a cease fire and to abandon our planets under our protectorate."

"it was not a popular decision, but it was a direct order from the higher command and we pulled back and we lost every planet that we had reclaimed. It was then that we discovered that the IOA had been compromised and the president was an insurgent, it was the IOA who had told the alliance which planets fell under our protection. They gave them technology in exchange they were to be given money and power over all of the planets. They had gone as far as to plan an ambush for the odyssey so that they could have access to the Asgard core and technology."

"We managed the thwart the ambush but the Odyssey was badly damaged in the attack, but it was the British who saved us in the end. They had built a new ship in secret, a ship that was far superior to the 304's and they arrived over the IOA and beamed out every member and placed them into their ship. The Canadians, Australians had also launched ships that were unknown to us, they began to beam up IOA members from around the world."

He paused and took a sip of water,

"the British had become very suspicious of the IOA, they had received their first vessel, HMS Elizabeth II, but the IOA wanted to pick its commanding crew, which they ignored but they kept an eye on them after that, and they realised the conspiracy. They reached out to the Australians and Canadians and they began to build in secret, they faked the destruction the Elizabeth and began to build their ships in secret, using the ship to bring in raw materials from off world."

"We discovered all that and more over that year, after earth was secured then we began to fight the alliance and push them back from our allies and protected planets. We then had to restore diplomatic relations with our allies, such as the Jaffa Nation and the To'kra who we had alienated. But the Stargate programme and participating nations were in uproar over the entire affair. They stated that no one nation should control the future of the planet."

"So this complex was built in the spirit of corporation, the SGC is still functioning from Cheyenne Mountain, I was elected leader of Home World command, I report to the high council, being the US, UK, France, Russia, China and Germany. All other nations who are aware of the programme still participate, and are on the council."

"So how goes the war?" Young asked

"We have our controlled systems back, but we are hard pushed to defend the entire galaxy but our ships are still far superior" Jack said "we are still fighting in many systems and relief work is also going ahead. You should also know that this is no longer called planet Earth, we did not like the term earthlings."

"what do you call home now?" Young asked amused

"Terra, which is what the ancients named it, and we the people or Terra are Terranian." Jack explained "our off world forces our unified under one military. The Allied Terranian Forces, ATF, our ships are owned by the ATF which is controlled by the High council and me."

"So I am now unemployed?" Camile said "what is my position on Destiny going to be now?"

"You are still a valued member of the team Camile" Young said "the IOA didn't have any say on Destiny before they were removed from power."

"Have you made any progress in discovering another Icarus type planet?" Camile asked

"No, we have not, the Langaran home world was captured by the alliance, but the Langarans destroyed the planet trying to use the geothermal energy to power prototype weapons to fend of an attack." Jack said with sad look. "We failed them because of the IOA, we managed to beam out a large portion of their society when our entire fleet cam in aid, but they still lost great numbers. our scientists have found no way of dialling the ninth chevron."

In the last year we have begun the production of Asgard Ion Generators, whilst they are powerful, they do not have the capacity to dial across over twenty galaxies, and we cannot produce enough generators in great numbers."

so we are still stranded without hope of supplies?" Young said annoyed

"Perhaps not" Jack said "As you may have realised the British have become more involved in operations, they have the backing of the Canadians, Australia, Canada, Ireland, India, and Egypt, and it is through this backing that they created the X305 – HMS Victoria."

"Those were all part of the British Empire at one time" Camile pointed out

"They were, and it has caused tensions with the many of the US politicians," Jack said laughing

"What do you mean?" Camile said

"We all believed that we were the superpower, and leader of the Stargate technology development, With Russia and China behind us." Jack explained "imagine our surprise when the Victoria appeared on our scanners, they have been developing technology that had been beyond our own. They have incorporated technology from the Asgard and Ancient Databases and improved on our tech. The Russians, Germans and French have found it rather amusing, the British Alliance gave them plans for the x305 and asked for their support in building this facility and also their assistance we the creation of the council."

"As interesting as all of that is Jack, what does that have to do with Destiny?" Young interrupted.

"ah, yes sorry" Jack said "we have begun construction on a new vessel, it should be completed in a year, it should be able to get to you, doctor McKay and Carter have been working with scientists to develop a new hyper drive based on the specification of Doctor Perry, it will be capable of reaching you within a year of being launched."

"How is that possible?" Young exclaimed "Destiny is many millions of light years away. And we will be traveling in that time."

"They have a developed a hyper drive, wormhole drive hybrid, the power requirements are incredibly high, but the time it would reach you, all power would be spent and the drives will be fried." Jack said, "We should be able to send you supplies, but you will need to be specific in what you will need."

"We will do that the moment we get back, now is there anything else we should be aware of?" Young asked "what are the current deployments?"

Jack sat for a long moment before answering

"Atlantis is now back in the Pegasus Galaxy and we are continuing our fight against the wraith, Woolsey is still there, but Sheppard is now in charge of the expedition. That is still the international expedition, and is our key Ancient development outpost we have settlement under the main land, we are currently building a large shipyard there which is still under construction."

"Our only other expedition is in the Ida Galaxy, whilst we are sure that the Asgard would have destroyed all of their facilities, we want to be sure." Jack said and hesitated "we also have reason to believe that the Asgard may still be out there is some form, we discovered the Pegasus renegades, and there may be more. We have also begun to look for the species known as the Furlings, they have not been seen for four hundred years the last time they were seen was by the Asgard in Ida before the replicator threat."

O'Neill was unable to say anything else as an alarm began to sound out of it this ship.

He quickly pressed a button on his desk,

"why is the alarm going off" he asked

"Sir we have detected five cloaked ships approaching Earth from behind Jupiter" said the man on the other end.

Jack stood up and gestured for Young to follow with Camile following closely, they arrived at a door on over which was written 'strategic operations room', when the door opened they saw that it was abuzz with activity.

"report" Jack said walking to the observation screen tracking the movements of ships.

Colonel Young followed his gaze and saw that they were tracking a number of signals coming towards earth –Terra. He found himself correcting himself.

"They are travelling at sub light directly towards us" said the analyst "we believe them to be Ha'tak's."

"Have we received any communication? And why are we only noticing them now?" Jack asked

"We believe that they entered the atmosphere of the planet straight from hyperspace, and the planet blocked it from our sensors, we do not know how our long ranged sensors didn't detect them." He replied "and we have received no hail, we have received no communications at all, and by their number we believe them to be Lucian Alliance and not the Jaffa."

"Get our ships in the range" Jack ordered "what ships do we have available?"

"HMS Victoria, USS Odyssey, and the HMCS Thor, sir"

"Thor?" Young asked amused by the name

"I believe that that the Canadians were trying to honour the Asgard, not unlike when they named their warship after the general" a British technician advised with a smile

"I happen to like it, I miss my buddy Thor. Now open me a channel to the Alliance" Jack said he walked and pressed a button on the command console "This is Brigadier Jack O'Neill commander in chief of the Allied Terranian Forces, you have entered our controlled space, turn away and we will not be forced to take action."

They waited a moment but they received no return transmission.

"Right, Get the Valliant into Orbit; I would like to see this with my own eyes," Jack said "where are our ships?"

"They are getting into formation now sir" said a technician

Young and Camile walked towards the observation window at the front of the room. They watched as the Valiant sped out of the cloud layer and entered the darkness of space, they could see Sol system easily but the enemy ships were not visible to the eye.

Both of them gave a startled gasp when they got their first look at the Victoria. She was an amazing vessel, unlike her smaller sisters she was a battle cruiser and was much larger than the X304, the ship was smaller than Destiny but she was far more stream lined

The Ha'tak came into view, the golden central pyramid shone in the distance the ATF Fleet accelerated out to meet the oncoming vessels.

Once they were in range of each other the Hat'ak vessels opened fire, bright blue bolts fired from them.

They watched as the shields of the ATF ships flared and shimmered for a moment.

"Valiant this is the Victoria" said a voice over the radio.

"Yes captain?" Jack said

"These weapons are stronger than any Go'uld weaponry we have encountered before" he reported.

"Understood captain, you have a green light to open fire" jack replied and turned to a technician, "I want an analysis on those weapons from the data we are receiving."

The Hateks launched death gliders by the hundreds, as they began to converge on the Victoria suddenly the many domed areas of the ship raised out of the hull and long turrets deployed. The ship began anti-spacecraft fire, the turrets shot blue plasma bolts and destroyed the ships in quick succession.

The ship called the Thor suddenly appeared within view of the Valiant and whilst they could see that it had the same look as the Odyssey it looked more refined and new. It too had a number of domed turrets that began to blow the gliders up in space. The Odyssey was equipped with rail guns only, showing that it was part of an older design.

"Sir, those new weapons on the Victoria and the Thor look like the weapons platforms from Destiny" Young pointed out

"That is because they are based on the same technology" Jack said "we have just changed the power source and have a more refined targeting system and robust power distribution. Or so I am told"

"General O'Neill the ships are heading on a kamikaze run onto the Victoria!" a technician shouted

They saw that he was right, the ships had realised that whilst the X304's were powerful they knew that the x305 was the bigger target and would need to be destroyed before they attacked again.

The Odyssey and Thor began to manoeuvre to intercept the ships, their plasma beams cut through the shields after a long direct hit, but the one ship still was on a collision course for the Victoria.

"This is General O'Neill, Victoria you have a ship on you six" Jack said loudly into the communication system.

The Victoria didn't reply, but with a powerful burst of speed it pulled away from the ships and shimmered out of sight.

"Where did it go?" Jack shouted

"sir, I think it had activated its cloak." A technical said "the Thor is communicating that it gave them an order to cease fire."

The Hataks began to open fire on the visible X304's, and a number of shots were sent at the Valiant.

The Valliant's shields flared momentarily, but the inertial dampeners prevented the occupants from feeling the impact.

"I want someone up in the Dome!" Jack shouted, "if only as a last resort, the drones need to be ready for deployment!"

The shields of the ATF fleet were flaring but the onslaught of weak power attacks did not break the shields.

Suddenly the Victoria appeared in sight, behind the Hatak vessel, all of its batteries were targeting the single ship.

"Sir we are detecting a communication from the Victoria."

"Patch it through" jack said

"Ha'tak Vessel of the Lucian Alliance" the voice of the commanding officer of the Victoria announced "I am Captain Harper of the Allied Terranian Ship Victoria, Your comrades are dead, you are outnumbered and outgunned, leave this space and tell your commander that if any Alliance ships or operative ships are detected in Protected Terranian space again we will destroy you. Hence forth if we detect your presence in the space of any planet that falls under our protection we will destroy you, if you attempt to board the Ship known as Destiny we will destroy you. This is your last warning."

Jack waiting quietly but was watching the scene with a trained eye, "that speech has been given to every captain for confrontations with the alliance, with the many different factions it has saved us a number of fights."

When no response came the captain of the ship broadcast again.

"You have thirty seconds to activate your hyperdrive and leave; if you do not leave you will die for no reason." He said and they waited.

The Ha'tak didn't waste time a hyperspace window opened and it ploughed into it.

Jack smiled happy that they had gone and turned to the communication office

"Mr Burton, Open up a channel to our ships" he ordered and the click of a button and a head nod Jack was speaking to the fleet.

"Victoria, Thor, Odyssey this is O'Neill, first I would like to say that was a job well done" he said "Mitchel, take the Odyssey and run sweeps through the out rims of this system, Captain Williamson, take the Thor and run sweeps deeper, but remain in contact with the Valliant at all times. Williamson, please rendezvous with the Sun tzu and they will also join your sweeps.

"Captain Harper, you are to remain in patrol of our system." Jack ordered "I want you to make sure that there are no more ships out there cloaked or hiding they were"

Ending the communication Jack sighed and turned back to Young and Camile "sorry about that, but now you get to speak with the the many leaders of the higher council sooner than you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four months since the Crew of the Destiny had awoken from stasis, and they had come across no alien life, or signs of civilisation on any of the planets that they had set foot on. The crew had spent three to four days at a time back on earth to get reacquainted with their loved ones.

The crew had not be idle in there time, they had managed to fix the dome structure, however it had taken them two months to locate a planet that had the materials to produce the glass like material that allowed starlight into the room. After two months of work, the maintenance robot had only managed to repair forty five percent of the glass, but they couldn't spare the second.

They had also spent those months repairing many of the main power conduits that ran the length of the ship, but they were concentrating on areas of that powered major systems such as weapons and weapon turrets. All of which were now online and functioning, Doctor Rush and Brody had put limits into the weapons system as they would use large amounts of power and they could overload the power conduits they had repaired, there largest concern was the shield emitters that covered Destiny, whilst they were incredibly robust, they were not limitless and a number of them would not last long against an attack.

They had managed to seal a number of the small hull breaches along the ship and in the main operations tower. They had managed to take some of the strain of the shields but the largest hull breaches they couldn't touch, they didn't have the equipment or the recourses to patch them. They also were unable to carry out any of maintenance on the FTL drives and engines, the main power relay and storage systems and a number of plasma conduits were also leaking power.

Eli had eventually regained consciousness , he had awoken a number of times for a minute at a time and he seemed to be aware of his surroundings but would fall back into the coma not long after. TJ has consulted with some of Stargate Commands top medical minds and they had come up with nothing, when he had come to he couldn't remember what had happened to the ship since the blue star and no one wanted to push him.

Brody was in a large storage room that they had converted into a workshop, he and doctor Volker were working on a new anti-gravity sled.

"We need more power" Volker said taking readings from a laptop.

"We do not have anything that powerful" Brody said "I can increase it slightly, but we will have to cannibalise another Kino"

"Damn, this would have been easier if Eli was here" Volker said he pressed a number of buttons on the modified kino remote and looked over the laptop "ok then antigravity field is incorporating the entire sled"

The remote beeped in his hand as he activated the field,

"The sensors are showing telemetry and positioning, the cameras are a little fuzzy but functioning" he said

Brody nodded, and laid on his back under the sled, with a number of tools he began to fiddle with the technology for a number of minutes whilst Volker began to program something into the remote.

"That should do it" Brody said getting up. "The navigational systems from the kino are connected."

"Let's try it out" Volker said using the remote he moved the sled forward and began to manoeuvre it around the room, "Looks good."

"It's slower than the Kino" Brody pointed out, "but I would relate that the added weight. Can you have it ascend?"

Volker tapped the remote and the platform rose slightly but it seemed unable to move much more than three more inches higher than its two feet stable position. "That looks about it."

They placed a container on the platform filled with a number of pieces of raw material and the platform fell to just above an inch off the floor.

"And that is where it fails" Brody said with a frustrated sigh "the power isn't enough to power the anti-gravity device, and if we try to add another it will compromise the steering functionality"

"Could we create a power unit for it?" Volker asked "like the robots power supply?"

"We could but –"Brody began

"This is Scott on the Bridge" said a voice over the radio "Young, Rush, Brody , Volker, Wray please join me"

They quickly jogged down the corridors until they reached the bridge and they were met by Young and Camile.

"What is it?" Camile asked

"We have picked up a energy signature in empty space" Scott said bringing something up on the display that he and Chloe were looking at

"What is it?" Rush asked going over to another interface and began to run programmes.

"We do not know, but Destiny has detected it and has changed course" Chloe said

"Rush, why would Destiny do that?" Young asked looking over the scientists shoulder

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, we should let it." Rush said

"It could be dangerous!" Young exclaimed

"yes, but it could also be a potential power supply or salvageable technology" Rush said "our shields and weapons are in a better condition than they have been since we arrived on Destiny, if it comes down to a fight, we should be able to defend ourselves before we jump back into FTL."

"You would risk all of the repairs that we have just done to satisfy your curiosity" Eli shouted from behind them "are you insane!"

"Destiny has changed our course!" Rush shouted back "I did not! Destiny has chosen to investigate this energy so why should we interfere?"

"Well we wont have to wait long to find out" Chloe said from the navigation control interface, "we will drop out of FTL in one hour."

"Well if Destiny wants us to go" Young said "then we will go, but I want us ready for defence if needed," he pressed the system wide communication relay "this is Young, we have received a signal that the ship wants to investigate, as of right now its origin is unknown. Please report to your designated positions,"

Greer ran into the bridge moments later and took his position at the weapon control consoles, Chloe took position on the targeting console whilst Rush took a position on the diagnostic console, Scott took flight controls and they sat waiting.

Col. Young sat in the command chair and pressed the button on his console to raise the bridge and lower the additional screens to show battle information.

"Greer, activate all weapon turrets" Young ordered, Greer complied immediately, "Eli, Rush, are everyone in the designated positions?"

"I don't know, I am trying to strengthen Destiny's sensors to get a better idea at what we are going to find." Rush Snapped

"It looks like it Colonel" Eli replied shooting Rush an annoyed look at having to do all.

"Reduce all power to areas that are not occupied" young said, "Channel all additional power into the shield"

Eli began to reduce power to areas of the ship, for the next hour the entire ship waiting with anticipation, hoping that they would not run into hostile entities. When the ship was about to drop out they all held their breath unconsciously,

The ship exited FTL and they arrived in an area of space full of coloured aurora, and in the middle of the light was a long sleek black ship.

"We have a ship on screen" Rush said "its power is spiking; I believe it is powering weapons."

"Chloe lock onto the ship" Young ordered, "Eli Send them a message"

"We are in a different Galaxy!" Eli exclaimed "they will not understand!"

"Eli shut up!" Rush ordered and pulled him away from the system by the hood of his jacket, and began to work on the console, "the message has been sent."

"What did you send?" Young asked

"We come in peace, we are exploring, do you need aid." Rush said "I used a program that would send it in every language that the SGC is currently aware of, Ancient, English, Asgard, Goul'd, pictograms even the languages we have encountered on Destiny."

"Hopefully they will understand one of them." Rush said

"They are firing weapons!" Brody said,

From the ship bright purple pulses fired from its hull and they impacted with great velocity into the ships shields.

"Return fire!" Young ordered

The enemy ship began to manoeuvre away from the fire and its shield domed around it.

"Update"

"Enemy shields are weak sir, they are manoeuvring out of range of the main weapon" Chloe said "the turrets are having a slight impact."

"Our shields?"

"Holding, but it will not take much more fire from that ship, those weapons are strong but the power fluctuates" Rush said "three of our emitters are flagging minor damage."

"We have to jump now!" Eli exclaimed "what is worth risking our lives for!"

Scott banked the ship around to get a better attack angle but the ship was smaller and much faster than Destiny.

"Doctor Rush are you seeing this" Chloe said urgently

"Yes" he replied "the ships weapon system has just powered down.

"Why would it do that" Scott said, "It is still trying to out manoeuvre us."

"Sargent, hit it with direct fire" Young ordered "we still have five minutes before we can return to FTL."

"No Don't!" Rush shouted "We have a reply to our message."

"What does it say?" Young asked surprised

"It doesn't say anything! It's hailing us" Rush said and pressed a button and the descended screens showed a man dressed in silver clothing looking at them.

"This is Captain Alec Carter of the Novian ship Latens Astrorum" he said in fluent English "calling the Tauri ship Destiny, do you receive me."

"He is a Novian?" Eli exclaimed "he is one of our decedents!"

Young looked at Rush, "is it possible?"

"we do not know what technology they had, we know that they launched the salvation ships that didn't have hyperdrives, but we also know they knew what a hyperdrive was" Rush said "but we may as well answer him, he knows who we are."

Young nodded "Greer, keep weapons activated and ready to fire." He then pushed a button and a Kino rose out grate in the floor until it was level with him "this is Colonel Everett Young, of the Ancient Ship Destiny, why did you open fire on us?"

The man looked somewhat surprised "I am sorry, I was in the slumber chamber when the ship detected your approach, and the defences were on automatic. It awoke me and when I saw the ship I recognised it from the teachings from when I was a child."

"You are from Novus?" Young asked

"I was, this was to be the first interstellar ship we built and had the first hyperdrive we had built" he explained, "but we had hoped that we could travel to Earth, but we didn't know the direction, and we landed here and the drive burnt out in this cloud."

"How many are there in your crew?" Young asked

"Only me, I am the last member of the crew, the others slumber pods were damaged and they were killed." He said in an angry voice "the pods were faulty"

"Colonel, the ships power levels are fluctuating again, but it's coming from the power generators" Rush said, and they heard an alarm sound from the ship and Alec turned in alarm and began to do something in front of him.

The ship stopped its flight, but the power fluctuations increased

"can you provide me with assistance, I have suffered damage from your attack, this entire ship was experimental, the first of its kind" Alec said urgently, and he pressed some controls in front of him and his ship started to fire into empty space, "I have had to divert power to the weapons system to siphon power to stop it going critical."

"We have one shuttle that we can use to rescue him" Scott said

"Scrap that," Rush exclaimed and he moved into sight of the Kino,

"Captain Carter, I am Doctor Nickolas Rush, your technology is advance, and do you have any stores on board that could be of benefit to us, power generators, you CO2 scubbers, weapons anything?"

"Doctor Rush" Alex said "Yes I have supplies that could be beneficial, I do not know everything that is in the supply crates, but life support foam will be on board, some smaller generators, medical supplies and powdered substance packets. But more importantly for you, my entire crews expedition suits and communication radios, and other crates that the scientists said we would need."

Young nodded, "Scott, Greer get to the shuttle and get over there, take some military personnel to help with the moving of supplies." They complied quickly "Captain, you will understand that I cannot take it at your word that you mean us no harm"

"of course," Alex said, and he pressed a button in front of him "as you will be able to tell, I dialled back the power on my shields, life sigh scans will show you that I am the only person on this ship. and I will stay where I am whilst you shuttle docks with the ship, the docking port should allow your shuttle to dock easily."

Scott was firing up the shuttle, with Greer, and two airmen on board "Bridge this is Shuttle one, please release the Docking clamps."

"Shuttle one?" Volker said over the radio "we only have one shuttle?"

"Just release the dam clamp!" Scott said with a smile, the clamps were released and Scott powered up the shuttle and it left destiny. "Destiny, we are away, how long do we have?"

"FTL jump is in nine hours." Volker replied "once you are docked we will position ourselves in a better position to speed the process."

"Copy that" Scott said and he piloted over to the ship, the hull was sleek, and painted black. Its design was similar to destiny but had been finished more elegantly, the weapons were still firing into the void of space, they could see that at the stern of the ship there was signs of battle damage and the hull had buckled in places.

"Captain Carter, this is Lieutenant Scott, where is the docking port?" Scott said on a broadcast signal

"Lieutenant, the bay is on that side of the ship, I am lighting it up now" came the reply.

One the starboard side sections of the hull retracted showing a pulsing blue light,

"According to my data, your doors are at the rear of the ship, back the ship up and the get within range and the docking port will extend," Alec said

"Copy that" Scott toggled the thrusters and backed the shuttle up.

They felt a slight impact on the rear of the ship and then all was still.

"Lieutenant you are now docked with my ship, I am still on the bridge, you are safe to come aboard I have opened the ships door." Alex said and cut his transmission

"Scott this is Young, I can confirm that the captain has not moved, you are clear" Young said.

With that Scott rose from the pilot seat and armed himself with a rifle and they approached the rear doors, and pressed the button on the control panel and the doors slid apart.

Greer quickly stepped through the doors with his gun held out in front of him, they walked through the ship, and saw that it looked like earth vessels, they walked in a clear formation looking for all threats, but they found no life on board.

They went through the stasis chamber but they were all dark with no power getting to them, many of them were burnt out, when they arrived in the bridge they saw that it was again earth like technology, mixed with a hint of ancient, and kneeling on the floor with his hands on his head was Alec,

His looked up at them; he looked to be about twenty four years old with black hair.

"You are Alec" Greer said point his gun directly at him

"I am Sargent Greer, please your gun is not necessary, and I mean you no harm, especially as you are technically one of my distant ancestors." He replied "I had not hoped to meet you, but see our ancestral planet earth."

"Greer, lower your gun!" Scott said, "We can use his help"

"How do we know he is who he says he is?" Greer said pointing his gun at his head

"Sergeant" said Rush thought the communications link "he has referred to us as the Tau'ri, that is not a term that we have used in this region of space, now put your bloody gun down, those engines will not stay stable!"

Greer slowly lowered his gun but he kept a keen eye on Alec, who slowly got up and pressed a button on the control which brought up a holographic screen showing the course of Destiny and his ship and another showing a layout of the ship.

"your ship is manouvering so that is bow is under us, it will take I would guess a few minutes for you to pilot the shuttle back once loaded. " Alec said, "if you will follow me I will take you to the Storage bay."

They followed the same path back to the Shuttle, but continued to walk for a moment before coming to a large door which Alec entered a code into and the door opened; it was a large room full of black boxes like the bunker from Novus.

"That's a hell of a lot of boxes" Greer said "it will take us hours to shift these to the shuttles."

"No, we use these" Alec said and he led them to a corner where there was eight sac barrows "this will reduce the time. "

For twenty minutes they loaded up the rear hold of the shuttle, when they could fit no more, Scott climbed over the boxes and back into the pilots seat leaving Greer, Alec, and the two airmen to transport more crates closer to the docking port.

Scott closer the shuttle doors, and once Alec had remotely disengaged the port he fired manoeuvring thrusters and the shuttled was pulled away from the ship back to Destiny, two minutes later the shuttle was docked, Scott looked out over the crates and could see what looked like the entire crew were in the outside corridor and they were passing the crates one by one down the entire line.

Once they had emptied the shuttle, the processes started again, they managed to clear four fifths of the cargo before a claxon began to sound and the lights turned red.

"We need to get off the ship now!" Alec shouted "this ships engine is going critical!"

"How much time do we have?" Greer shouted

"four minutes!" Alec shouted pushing the sac barrow into the shuttle.

Dumping the remaining supplied into the shuttle they quickly closed the doors.

"Matt, we are reading a build-up in energy from the ship, and the weapons have stopped firing" Eli said "get off that ship"

"we are already leaving" Scott replied powering up the ships engines and with a command the ship pulled away from Alec's ship breaking the docking ports connection, "Chloe, start manoeuvring destiny away from Alec's ship, it will explode."

Below them Destiny started to turn, and the Shuttle manourvered to the docking point and the shield enveloped them.

At that same the ship lurched and the sub light engines powered to maximum,

Alec turned to Scott, "please can you show me to an area when I can see my ship, I would like to have a final look at it before it is lost to the universe."

"Of course" Scott said he said and led them past the Destiny crew who were shifting the crates, after a quick brisk walked they arrived on the observation deck. The ship could still be seen, it was a dark blot in the colourful gas system.

"Latens Astrorum" he said sadly looking at the star "the hidden star, in ancient. It was supposed to be the ship that would lead the way to interstellar travel, and was the highest point in our technology, it was not known to civilisation, we lost all contact with the ship many years ago, either we our out of range, or for some reason Novus stopped broadcasting."

Scott looked incredibly uncomfortable standing there and Alec noticed "ah I take it is the latter, what happened?"

"Your home world, Novus was destroyed when the core broke through the crust" Scott said "your people are traveling to a colony they had set up, but we do know that some of your colonies have survived."

They watched as the ship imploded on itself and let of a powerful shockwave that distorted the gas surrounding it.

"And there ends, the Celatus Astrorum of Novus," he said sadly "its crew dead, and abandoned by its captain"

"Celatus Astrorum?" Scott asked

"ah you do speak the language of the Ancients?" Alec asked

Scott shook his head, "I understand some, but I cannot speak it, I recognise words only."

"ah" Alec said "it means 'lost star' far more fitting."

He changed his gaze and looked out over Destiny

"now perhaps my own destiny with be different on the Destiny" he said "I saw footage of the ship when I was a young scientist is the Academy, but to see it in person is something different entirely, this ship is many millions of years old, but still functions, its incredible."

"Well welcome to the Destiny, you are sure to see the impossible and the incredible every other day." Scott said and he turned away, "I am sorry about your ship and crew."

"it matters not" Alec said, "what happens to me now?"

"I will escort you to some chambers" said a voice from behind them "where you will remain for the time being.

They turned to see Col. Young standing there

"Colonel Everret Young, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." Alec said standing up and saluting. "That is the correct gesture for a superior office is it not?"

"it is Captain." Young said "but you are not under my command, and therefore I am not your superior officer."

The ship suddenly lurched and jumped into FTL.

"whow, is this what the histories called FTL?" he asked looking and the blue swirling space surrounding them.

"That it is" Young said "you will grow tired of it eventually."

"Will you let me join your crew?" he asked "or will I be a prisoner until further notice? "

"What skills do you have?" Young asked "you are a captain, is that a military term?"

"not per say, to become a pilot I had to go through military training, but I was taken on the reconnaissance and expedition section of our military, but I am an engineer primarily, for ten years I worked in R&D. I come from a wealthy industrial family, I designed and built the Latens Astrorum from the ground up, and it was with the agreement of the president of Novus that I launched."

"that will be useful to us, this ship is in desperate need of repairs" Young said "for now we will get you to your room, and provide you with some form of food, before we assign you to an area."

"understood."


End file.
